


[Vid] Lovin' You

by thirdblindmouse



Category: Bringing Up Baby (1938)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/pseuds/thirdblindmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you've been wondering just what I would do..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Lovin' You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/gifts).



> Fandom: _Bringing Up Baby_ (1938)  
>  Song: "Lovin' You", performed by Dar Williams  
> Length: 2:39  
> Made in January 2012 as a festivids gift for imaginarycircus.

Password: **festivids**

[Download options](http://thirdblindmouse.dreamwidth.org/138567.html)


End file.
